


Camp Washington

by SimpleStoryWriter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Henry sucks as a father, John Sings, John hates Alex because Alex likes to talk before thinking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Only Lafayette and Hercules knows this, Slow Burn, eventually, non-binary Lafayette and Peggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleStoryWriter/pseuds/SimpleStoryWriter
Summary: John is so relieved when summer rolls around and heads to Camp Washington. He's 18 and he doesn't really want to go back when it's all over. He's just excited to meet his two (pining) best friends and have fun. He can't help but hope he gets a cute roommate this time (or at least one of the Schuyler siblings). He does get a cute roommate but he turns out to hate his guts.





	1. First Day Of Camp

I took a deep breath as I stared at my father's office door. I considering just going without telling Henry or his siblings with only a note. He didn't hate his siblings as much as he did his dad but they would end up telling Henry without a doubt. Despite my doubts, my knocked twice and immediately regretted it as a rough, "Come in" rumbled through the door. He pushed open the door and without a second thought said the simple words, "I'm leaving for camp." I left the office without hearing my Henry complain about the fact I would be going to Virginia without taking any of my siblings and how I was a bad accuse of a child. Nope, all of South Carolina will be left behind me. God, I couldn't wait to see Lafayette and Herc and the of course Schuyler sisters. I was getting giddy as I got into the car. 

                                                                               

* * *

 

 

After a 5 hour and 30 drive, I was finally in Virginia. I found a parking spot in the makeshift parking lot that was right in front of the camp. The camp itself was breathtaking. The entrance had a large signs with the words "Camp Washington" and a couple of feet behind it was a women, Martha Washington, set up on a desk taking names, giving cabin numbers, and maps to new comers or people like me who didn't have anyone to really room with. The cabins held two campers comfortably but anyone more than that and its cramped as hell. Just beyond the desk was the large camp I have grown to love. New campers wondered with wide, starry eyes and old campers roamed with a nostalgic feeling and a small smile. The camp had basically had 4 parts. The mess hall which was dead set in the middle of the camp, to the left of it was the lake, to the right was the cabins and right behind it was the fire pit. I loved the fire pit with a deep passion that almost burns as bright as the fire. The way that it lights everyone's faces with a warm glow and if you bring a guitar (which I have always brung) it sets the perfect mood for a nice sing along song. Peggy and I always do at least one song at every gathering. The camp itself was surrounded by deep woods that we were allowed to go into as long as we have a compass, a map, and a friend or two. Washington always says to be prepared for the worst to happen when we go into the woods but other than that it was all fun and games.

"Oh! John Laurens look how far you've come from the last time I last saw you!" Martha smiled brightly from her seat and gave me my cabin number, 76. I waved her a quick goodbye and turned toward the cabins. I knew new comers would go into the mess hall for a quick briefing delivered by none other than George Washington himself. I liked George Washington even though he had insisted me to call him Washington instead of just sir. I can't seem to break myself of the habit. 

As I walked toward cabin 76, I was suddenly attacked by a very tall person and a very muscular man. Four arms wrapped around his body. "John! We missed you, mon ami!" A thick french accent that was undoubtedly Lafayette. "Yeah man! You should just move to New York," Hercules nudged me as they both untangled themselves from my smaller body. 

"You have no idea how much I would love to do that, " I couldn't help but scoff as I continued to his cabin and my friends shared a knowing look.

70.

71.

72.

"Oh, Mon ami, we can make some idea of a idea." 73.

74... I counted the cabins under my breath and not wanting to mention it any farther.

75.

"Oh if I ever get my hands on that dude, I will literally-" 

"Well this is my cabin," I turn to my friends after successfully cutting off Mulligan. They both shot a apologetic look and slunk down in embarrassment. I smiled softly and fondly and turned to the cabin doors, "Hopefully my roommate isn't Charles Lee. I'll meet you guys at the mess hall." That had managed to get them both to perk up and laugh. I waved a small goodbye for now and opened the door and oh lord, I wasn't ready.

A small looking man was putting away his clothing. He wore a green hoodie and tight jeans. And when I say "tight" I mean "TIGHT". He looked very good in his jeans. His ponytail bobbed up and down with whatever music he was listening to. He had dark hair that seemed to glow in the sunlight that poured through the windows and let me tell you, there was no way he could describe his eyes without it being inadequate to his real beauty but I'll try anyway. The brown eyes were like honey and carmael had been mixed together and they had a thousand different stars in each. Even from the door way, I could see the fire that glowed brilliantly in them. His lips parted and closed as he mouthed the words to a sound he was listening to and I couldn't help but watch his lips and then my eyes drifted to his hips that swung with only sin that helped. He let out a small smile as his eyes meet his my own and I felt myself melt just then. I realized I was staring and I quickly walked to my bed on the other side of the room. He was watching me with a small smile and of course he would bite his lip just than. Is he trying to give me a heart attack?!

After I set down my bag, he waltzed over to me and stuck out his hand, "Alexander. Alexander Hamilton." Alexander. Alexander. I suddenly loved the name Alexander. I shook his hand and replied with a small smile, "John Laurens." As soon as I said my name, his face slowly fell. 

"Laurens? Like Henry Laurens?" I internally cringed at my father's name. Don't you dare ruin this for me. "Yup. He's my... dad," It had physically hurt to get that out. He turned away, "Oh... Had I known that I wouldn't have shook your hand." 

I bared my teeth and my fist coiled, "Excuse me?" 

"Don't worry. You have no need to worry you racista, homofóbico, pedazo de mierda,' He growled and turned toward me. Oh, great. He thinks I'm exactly like Henry. Of course, you had to ruin it "dad". 

"Escucha aquí, soy cualquier cosa menos que!" 

"Oh congrat-a-fucking-lations! You know Spanish! Good job!" He sarcastically clapped and his ear buds were left abandoned on his bed. 

"Don't get snarky with me! Of course I know Spanish. My... My mom was Spanish. And another thing, Mister I-Jump-To-Conclusions, I am not homophobic. How can I be when I'm-" 

"Oh you're mother was Spanish. That makes everything you ever say or do okay. Ugh, I can't believe people like you. You probably support trump anyway." He scoffed and swiped his headphones and put the headphones in his hears, signifying that the conversation was over. 

I scoffed and left the cabin. If he had just let me finish he would've figured out I'm gay and Henry Laurens is my least favorite person.  Cabrón. 

Yup. It's official. My least favorite name is Alexander. 

 

 


	2. You Looking For a Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is basically fed up with Hamilton's bs. Luckily he has friends to help him through this totally not pinning after the gorgeous boy.

My face was flushing as I left the cabin to head to the mess hall. My pulse was rushing as I reached the doors and my head was reeling. Ah, yes the great unadulterated loathing I was suddenly feeling towards Alexander was enough to make my day turn from great to worse. "You look like shit," Hercules commented as I sat down. I groaned and rolled my eyes, "I'm going to murder my roommate."

Lafayette smirked and tilted their head, "Is it Lee again?" I shook my head and explained the whole story. Both of their smiles were wiped from their faces as I was finished my story. Laf opened their mouth to say something but the mess hall door opens and all of out heads turned to the sound. There he was in all of his beau- I mean ignorance. Alexander Hamilton walking with none other than Aaron Burr. "You've got to be kidding me. Of course, he's friends with Burr," I rolled my eyes and grabbed a apple from Laf's plate. I watched them as they got their food and Burr started to head over here. ' _Don't do it, Burr. Don't you dare,"_ I squinted my eyes at them and Alexander's lip twitched in disgust. He murmured something to Burr but either Burr didn't hear him or ignored him completely. "Hey, do you mind if we sit here?" Burr asked innocently and I opened my mouth to answer him but Mulligan cut me off, "Nope, go for it." 

"Name is Hercules Mulligan but I swear if you start singing Disney I will snap you in half," I snickered as Laf began to quietly hum "Go the Distance". Lafayette smiled and stood to shake Alexander's hand, "Bonjour, My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch du Motier Gilbert, Marquis de Lafayette." Alexander blinked and Hercules rolled his eyes with a smile, "Just call him Lafayette." They slipped into a easy conversation after that. A deep uneasy feeling settled into my stomach. If only... If only I wasn't a damn Laurens. If only I was related to Henry Laurens, I would have a chance to slip into such a easy conversation with him. My breathing quickened and the feeling only blossomed and moved into my chest. 

_'_ _They never liked you. It's all pity'_ a certain voice chanted into my head.  _'He wouldn't like you if you weren't a Laurens anyway. You're pitiful. They hate you. They hate you. They hate you. They hat-'_ Lafayette's voice cut into my thoughts, " Êtes-vous descendre mon ami?" Everyone's eyes was on me except Hamilton's. His eyes were fixated on Lafayette. "I'm fine, Laf," I sat up straighter and Alexander's mouth opened and closed. "You speak French?" He said with a tilt of the head. 

"Hamilton!" Burr scoffed and glared at him. "What? Why am I getting yelled at? Just because I didn't know he speaks Fren-" 

"They." I cut in quickly, glaring at him. 

He glared back, "Excuse me?" 

"They use 'They/them' pronouns. I was just correcting you." 

"Lafayette, I am very sorry. Laurens, I am surprised you even care enough about pronouns." 

I grinded my teeth together, "Excuse  _me_?" 

He shrugged, "With you being against Transgenders and Non-binary people." 

"I literally never said that!" I had just realized that our faces were inches apart. Perfect distance to... headbutt. Yeah, to headbutt him. 

"It was assumed when you said you were related to Henry Laurens!" 

Hercules shook his head, "Nope. Nuh-uh. Not dealing with a pissy John today," I felt my legs leave the ground and I suddenly being picked up and thrown over the shoulder over his shoulder, "Get your act together, Hamilton." 

* * *

 

"Hercules Mulligan! Put me down!" I pounded on his back as his shoulder dug into my rips. "I'd rather not," He grumbled but none the less, I was relieved as my feet hit solid ground. I sat down on a bench that was near us and Hercules sat next to me. I placed my head into my hands as Herc gazed out at the lake. "Why'd you bring me out here, Herc?" 

"Because you were either going to kiss him with your lips or your fist. I really didn't want to see either happen," His leg was bouncing to a beat that he was humming softly. I ran my hand through my hair, "I was going to headbutt him. Not kiss him." 

"Peggy will be disappointed." 

"Please, she'd be proud of me..."

"No, If you get into a fight again... You'll get kicked from the fire pit again. The first bonfire of the summer. Isn't that when you and Peggy do your..."

"Yeah we do our duet on the first bonfire every summer." 

"Exactly. You two sound great together. Don't take that from the first years. And do you really want to be stuck in the cabin with Hamilton?" I didn't answer and hugged myself. I sighed and Herc stood up. He began walking back towards the mess hall and stopped to look back. I shook my head and headed back to my cabin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Sorry this chapter is a bit short.  
>  Next update is next Saturday. 
> 
> Translation(s):  
> Êtes-vous descendre mon ami?: Are you alright my friend?


	3. The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will now be in Alexander's p.o.v because it felt fitting.

"Get your act together, Hamilton," I watched Hercules as he threw John over his shoulder and marched out the door. Burr's eyes were wide as he stared at me, "Was that really necessary?" I scoffed, "Was it necessary? Yes, it was necessary! He's a total douche and he thinks he's entitled to every little thing! Well, he's not. Just because he's rich and he's a Laurens. Haven't you seen him standing next to his father during one of his dad's hate speech. He is literally his dad! And his siblings will be just like-" 

"Non. John is nothing like him. He is for LGBTQ+ rights. He's for transgender rights. He hates his father. He stands next to his father because he has to. Soyez prudent avec ce que vous dites, Hamilton. That is my best friend your heart is so set on to destroy what little of hope he has," Lafayette's face was calm but there was a fire behind their eyes. Their calm voice was a forced calm and Burr was nodding along.  They sighed and their shoulder's relaxed, "Don't ever say that John is like his father ever again." I watched as they left the table. I raked a hand through my hair. 

John was for LGBTQ+ rights. John doesn't like his father. It just didn't make any sense. "He's right. I've talked to John before and I've also talked to Henry. They are very different," Burr spoke softly with staring at me. I opened my mouth but he stood and left to go to a woman that had walked into the mess hall. 

Minutes passed of heavy silence before Lafayette came back with Hercules. "You're still here?" I jumped when Hercules had practically growled at me. "Mulligan, I'm sorr-" He scoffed, "You don't have to apologize to me. You have to apologize to John. He's in your shared cabin." I quickly left the mess hall. 

I felt like everyone's eyes were on me as I walked to the cabin. My body felt like it was on fire and I was pretty confused. How does John hate his father? He is just like him? But Lafayette is non binary and they are best friends with John. Is he trying to get votes for his dad? Do Mulligan and Lafayette even live in South Carolina? I stopped at the cabin door and stared through the screen. A silhouetted John was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. I remembered when John had first walked into the cabin. 

I had looked up from my bag I was unpacking and saw a fairly muscular man standing in the door way. He was a light-skinned Puerto Rican-Dominican, mature in his body like whoa. His brown curls looked golden and freckles embellished his face. His eyes... God, his eyes. They were a light, shining green. When he first spoke, I felt like I could listen to his voice forever. Than the dream came crashing down when I heard his last name.

I backed up and turned away from the door. Instead, I walked towards the beautiful looking girl sitting on a bench. I sat next to her. She turned to me with a shocked expression, "Hi." Her eyes were a light brown and her dark raven hair draped and framed her faced. "Hi, my name is Alexander Hamilton," I held a hand and she took it with a smile. "Eliza Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alexander," A shiver crawled up my spine and I smiled. "Are you going to the fire pit tonight?" 

I tilted my head, "The fire pit?" She giggled and nodded, "Yup. You can come sit by my sibling's and I. You should hear Peggy's, my sibiling, duet with John Laurens." I blinked and another shiver was sent through my spine at his name, "J-John?" Her smile widened and her eyes glowed, "Do you have a crush on him?!" My skinned flushed and a stuttered, "W-What?!? Of course not! He's a Laurens and he's... not homophobic? I don't know what he is. His friends-" I stopped myself, "Sorry. I ramble a lot." Her smile softened, "That's alright. You can still come if you'd like." How could I say no to this? 

* * *

 

The sky was a mixture of orange, pink, and a light and dark blue. The fire was already going and many people gathered around it. Marshmallows were getting roasted and John was sitting on the other side of fire. The fire blocked a lot of my view of him and he refused to look at me. He faked to tune his guitar as he talked to Mulligan and Lafayette. George Washington was handing out marshmallows and sticks to roast them on. First years were chatting happily with each other and the Angelica and Eliza were both messing with their younger sibling, Peggy. "Alright everyone! Welcome to the bonfire. We got a love duet today everyone!" Washington smiled, I heard John scoff and Peggy snicker as she made her way towards John. I felt a ping of Jealousy but quickly dismissed it. "First, let's get snapping," Washington started snapping and John strummed his guitar, gently. Than they began singing: 

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?

If I should die before I wake  
Its 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh

 

My heart skipped a beat as I focused on Laurens harmonizing with Peggy. 

 

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Is there a way I could make you understand?

 

I shivered as goosebumps crawled on my skin. I blamed it on the breeze. 

But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air

 

My heart was beating so damn face as I pictured a domestic lifestyle where John would sing this to me. No wait- 

 

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew right off  
The ground and float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real

No!

 

I wasn't ready for the harmonized 'No'. Like at all. 

 

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care

So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

The little movements John was doing was driving me insane as he stared into Peggy's eyes with that small, damn ~~cute~~ smile. I decided it was best to listen to the rest of the song with my eyes closed. Exept I started to daydream again. 

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air

Got me here out in the water so deep

Tell me how you goin' be without me?

If you ain't here I just can't breathe

There's no air, no air  
No air air, no air air

My head was whirling and I was speechless as everyone explored into cheers and applause. John held up his hands and the cheers slowly stopped, "Before anyone writes fanfiction, I should probably say I'm very gay so yeah." I could've sworn his eyes flickered to mine before he looked at his friends with a sly smile, "But you can write fanfiction about Herc and Lafayette if you want to." Mulligan spine stiffened and Laf's eyes went wide. "John Laurens! I swear to what ever God there is!" Hercules got up and John quickly took off running, laughing into the night. Lafayette was quickly behind him with Mulligan tailing Lafayette. Everyone bursted into laughter. 

Wait a second... Did John just say he was gay? "Wait, John is gay?" I turned to Eliza. Angelica answered for her, "Yup. Has been all summer and you would've known that fact if you hadn't completely gone off on him." I regretted telling them my experience with John. John is gay. John is gay and I called him a homophobe. Oh God, I'm a idiot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I used google translate for the french and other languages, so if you see a mistake please call me out on it. If you like than leave or Kudos or a comment!   
> Link for the song Peggy and John sang:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GezvzK1na9A
> 
> Next update is next Saturday. 
> 
> Translations:   
> Soyez prudent avec ce que vous dites, Hamilton: Be careful with what you say, Hamilton


	4. The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John can't sleep and stares at the stars. Soon the stars start to blend together to form a face.
> 
> Prepare for angstttttttttt

Light blue mixed with the night sky and tiny white specks looked like glitter that reminded me of the time Laf sent me a picture of them and Hercules at the pride parade. A rainbow of different kind of colors painted in a rainbow was carefully painted on their cheek, Hercules was laughing at the face Laf had pulled of along with their pose. Their pose was of them with a cocked hip and their hands were in the sky in a "Y" shape. Their finger nails were also carefully painted the colors of the non-binary flag. I smiled at the memory of the picture that I had to mentally save before having to delete from my phone in fear. 

I never wanted to live in fear. No one does. However at a young age, I learned that I would have to after I had been given a hard slap to the cheek after confessing that I liked a boy. I was only in 2nd grade if that helps determine the hatred that I hold for my father. I feel tired whenever I think of him. I feel physically sick as I think of my future and what he will do when he figures out I'm getting married to a boy. I pull my knees to my chest and sit there for a while. My eyes blur and my throat suddenly hurts. I blink away tears and stare at Hamilton in the other bed. He's so far away even though he's just a few feet away.

His chest rises and falls with every calm breath. Calm. Not a word that many would describe Alexander. But yet that's how he acted when we got into the cabin. He looked calm and drained. It must've been my fault. I shouldn't have looked at him when I announced I was gay. Was it too forward? It must've been. He probably thinks I'm a freak. Who wouldn't? Who  _doesn't_ _?_  My father is a prick who hates gays and yet here I am. He probably thinks I did it because I wanted to be rebellious. The burning moved from my throat to my face. I blinked away tears again and stared at the dancing stars once again. 

The stars started becoming blurry and seemed to melt together to create a face? The face had a sharp jaw and eyes made of daggers. Smoke drifted from the lips and a cigarette fell to the ground. The face passed through the window and narrowed his eyes. I couldn't breath as the face melted into my own father and I watched at all the stars come together to start making his body. They started with his neck and slowly went down from there. "So this is what you do at this worthless camp? Sit pathetically in your bed and wait for what? Huh? Answer me when I talk to you!" His hand flew up and I flinched waiting for the strike. Nothing happened and I opened my eyes to stare at him, laughing softly, "God, and here I thought I had 3 sons. Pathetic. You're acting like a girl, John! Grow up. What? No snarky comment?" I opened my mouth, only to breath in water and bubbles stood where my father once was. I tried to desperately breath as I felt the pressure build up around me.

Alexander's body started to float up from his bed. His brown eyes glowed like the sun as he floated over to me with grace. "John," His voice echoed through the water and filled my ears. He grabbed my face and pressed his forehead against mine. "Breathe John. Shh... I'm right here." Slowly and gently his lips pressed against mine. Air filled my lungs and I closed my own eyes. 

I jolted awake, gasping. Alexander's eyes were warm and worried as he searched my face. My lips tingled but my lungs hurt. "I- I couldn't breath. My father was there and then the room wad full of... of water and you swam over to me and..." I stopped talking realizing he didn't ask and he probably would've never asked. "Hey. Hey it's okay," His thumb brushed away a tear, making my skin prickle, "Everyone gets nightmares every now and than, but I'm here now and I won't let anything happen to you." I nodded keeping my eyes off his face. "John. Hey Laurens, look at me," I glanced into those brown eyes. Silence stretched through the room as the tension grew. I could've sworn that his eyes glanced down at my lips. _Don't do something stupid, John. Remember he doesn't like you._

"Right. Um. Thank you, Alexander. For comforting me, I mean," I smiled softly as he awkwardly backed up to his bed. Alex smiled softly, "Yeah, no problem. Good night." 

"Good night, Alexander." My heart is swelling and my insides are turning into jelly as I laid back on my bed. I know this feeling all too well and I want nothing more than to sleep and never wake up. Or maybe just stop this feeling but I know it's too late. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you don't want excuses so I won't give them but a lot of stuff has happened so I haven't felt inspired lately. Now as it is currently around 10:18 pm on a Saturday, I suddenly felt inspired plus the music I listened to helped. I will most likely not include my personally opinion on trump but the characters will in the near future. I know this is a pretty short chapter but I will update more regularly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read and don't forget to give kudos or drop a comment. Also Peggy and Lafayette are both Non-binary so tell me if I accidentally misgender. 
> 
> Sorry for bad google translate but I don't know spanish.   
> Translations:  
> Racista, homofóbico, pedazo de mierda: Racist, homophobic, piece of shit  
> Escucha aquí, soy cualquier cosa menos que: Listen here, I am anything but that  
> Cabrón: Dumbass


End file.
